Reunited
by xJustAWeirdox
Summary: The flock separated. They're all divided- what happens when they reunite?
1. Max 1

**Max~**

"Dyl? Come here for a sec?" I asked beckoning to the drawer I was kneeling by. He looked more than ever, like a certain someone. Especially, in his dark jeans and tight fitting black t-shirt, that made me want to cry out. And that's saying a lot, considering I'm Maximum Rid- Maximum Martinez.

"What's up, Max?" Dylan answered, kneeling down, to get to my height. I rolled my eyes, and resisted the urge to respond, _"the sky"_.

"Look!" I cried out pointing to something. "Celeste, Angel's old bear!" And that bear was definitely old. How old was it? I sure missed Angel, though. I'd do anything to meet her again. And Fang. And Nudge, the Gasman, Iggy, and even Star, Kate, Holden, Ratchet and maybe… Maya.

But who am I kidding, honestly? I don't care how amazing Maya is, I'm glad I don't have to see her.

Dylan rolled his eyes at me, like _Max, you are so incredibly naïve, the flocks haven't met in ages. You haven't heard from them, you haven't even heard from Voice. Let go. _

Stupid Dylan.

He knew I'd never let them go, I'd always regret leaving them. And I'd always regret not patching them up.

Oh, Voice? It can be a little confusing. It's that little voice that talks in my head, hasn't spoken to me in a while, but oh well. Who am I to complain, anyway? It annoyed me to death.

"Max? You there?" Dylan waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, what were you saying?"

Dylan sighed in annoyance, and got up. "Never mind, it won't effect you. You won't give them up, so it doesn't matter. You're to think-headed anyway," Dylan, muttered the last part not meaning for me to hear. A lump of hot anger flew up to my throat.

"I'm not too thick-headed! You're just an insensitive jerk! I've known them since they were babies- they were more important to me then you!" I yelled at him, storming up. Dylan's lips whitened, and pressed together.

"Really? Then why do you stay with me? Remember, when you're _precious _Fang left you? Remember that? Who stayed by you, and kept you strong? Me! That's right! Me! When you left, who went with you? Me! I've done so much for you Max!" He screamed back at me, his fists clenched by his side.

"Remember when the flock voted me off? Remember that, Superman, huh? Who didn't say anything? You! Who went with me? Fang! Who's saved my butt multiple times- they did! _You're no better!_"

"Oh, my God, Max! Would you just appreciate me _once?_" He lowered his voice, adding cold hard steel to it.

"Did you ever," I questioned him, my voice dangerously low. "Think bout how I feel? Not just how you expect me to bow down to you, because you're so _high and mighty?_" Wonder girl's back.

"Look, Max. You know as well as I do, we can't separate. So, let's stop fighting right now, and go out for lunch." Dylan surrendered, knowing I would win this fight, just like the many others we had.

"Fine," I mumbled slipping on my jacket, and following Dylan to a fancy eating-place. Let's just say… we lived in style now.

"Hello. I am Tony, you're server today. Would you like any drinks?" A waiter asked us, once we settled at a table.

"Um, I'll have a strawberry shake, please." I ordered politely. How un-Max like.

"I'll have a coke," Dylan ordered smoothly, as usual.

Tony nodded and left.

"IwannameettheflockagainIknow youwantmetomoveonbutIlovethe msomuchandcan't." I blurted out, not able to control myself. Some normal human, wouldn't be able to understand me, but Dylan did. And started at me with a stony silence. "Dylan?" I asked again.

"Yeah?" He answered looking down at his lap.

"Well?"

"How- how would you locate them, even if I agreed?" Dylan asked after a long silence. His fingers, twirled the straw in his drink, which Tony just dropped off, absentmindedly.

"I'll post on Fang's blog." I answered, I thought of this answer a long time ago. "I know all of us read it. They'll see."

"And if it doesn't work?" Dylan questioned, watching me sip my shake intently.

"I'll find them somehow, we _are _famous, after all."

"Max- why do you want this?" He spoke suddenly.

Why did I want this? I know I missed them, for sure. But, why?

"I- I don't know, Dylan. I just feel like- I have too. And, I want too." I answered honestly. Dylan grimaced.

"I don't feel this is right. I'm sorry, Max." I glared at him, angrily. Since, when, did I listen to him? He wasn't the boss of me!

"You know, as well as I do," I mimicked, an image of Gazzy flipping through my mind, "I won't listen to you. And lately, I- well evil is stirring again."

"You're just imagining things, Maximum." Dylan used my full name; he only does that when he's extra annoyed. "You just want to meet them."

"I'm not lying, Dylan!" I defended loudly, making heads spin in my direction. "It's true! I know it!"

"Look, Max. I get it you miss them. So do I. I know how you feel, I do. But you need to let them go, I'm sorry."

"You don't know how I feel. You weren't even part of the flock for that long! And I'm sorry. I'm sorry you don't get it."

"Shut up, Max!" he thundered, his turquoise eyes were flashing at me, dangerously. "Not everything is about you! I miss them too! I miss Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel- all of them!"

"Maybe you do miss them, but I'm right about the danger." I hissed. "Something's coming, and it's _bad. _Whether you believe me, or not."

"Fine." Dylan glared at me. I glared back, and narrowed my eyes.

"I will find them, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel Star, Kate, Ratchet, Holden, Fang… And Maya. And we'll fight. Its up to you, if you want to join us." I told him, knowing just what to do.

_Here I come. Max is back._

Just then, a huge machine slammed down on the building, sending it flying through the roof.

"The end is coming." A horrible voice rang through the room, terrifying tons of people. Shivers ran up my arm, I've heard that voice once. I know it.

_Looks like you were right. _A voice echoed in my head.

_Voice? _I thought, no daring to believe it.

_That's right, Max. Long time, no see. _


	2. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ **

**SO IN THIS FAN FICTION, ****_NEVERMORE_**** NEVER HAPPENED. THEY DEFEATED THE DOOMSDAY GROUP WAS DEFEATED BUT NOTHING ELSE IN NEVERMORE HAPPENED. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION.**


	3. Chapter 2 and 3- Fang And Nudge

**Fang-**

"Maya, I'm going to check the blog, I'll be back." I told Maya, getting out my laptop.

"Okay, Fang!" She called back, from the kitchen. I smiled slightly, at how agreeable she was. Maybe she looked like Max, but she didn't act like her!

Oh, Max. I miss her so much. But when we separated, I had chosen to stay with Maya, I'll never forget her face when she found out.  
**  
NEW COMMENT!  
**  
I read, as I clicked the link. I pressed on the comment to read it. They were so funny.  
Oh. Wow. This. Is. Wow.  
**  
To: The flocks**

Hi, it's me. Max. Remember? It's the original, of the clone you have with you, Fnick. Um, so, I miss you guys, a lot. You know how hard this is for me to type hopefully. Uh, Dylan misses you guys too, and I think we need to meet up. Also, evil is stirring again, I know it. Voice is back, too. And.. well, reply. Please?

Thanks, I miss you guys so much, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and the rest of you.  
-Max

Oh, my God. I can't believe. We might meet up. I'll see Max again... and the rest too, of course. But she's still staying with Dylan?! I hate that jerk.

"Maya," I called again, "You need to read this!"

"What is it?" Maya appeared, wearing skinny jeans and a cropped top. I pointed to the screen, and she bent over reading it.

Right away, here fists tightened and her eyebrows clenched, Maya hated being called a clone. Especially, from Max.

"Well?" She asked angrily, once she finished reading.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to meet up with them? Or not?" Oh. That's what she meant.

"I don't know, I don't think so." I so badly wanted to meet them, but, Maya wouldn't want to. And I'll stay with her.

"Thanks, Fang." Maya smiled at me, I resisted the urge to hug her. Fang doesn't hug.

"No problem, but, would you go?" I answered. Just in case, Max was right, nothing bad had happened in the past few years. And that, was enough to get all my nerves on the edge.

Maya shrugged, her beautiful brown eyes carefully studying my dark eyes. "I don't know, I'll go with you, I guess."  
_I guess_ didn't really assure me, but, hey, it was better than nothing. Max would have replied, "I'll do what I want to." which was one reason I liked her better... wait. What was I saying?

"So?"

"Let's go to that movie," Maya told me grabbing her jacket. I nodded, and off we went.

"This is really good." Maya whispered to me, as we watched the movie. I nodded, not paying attention. All I was thinking about was Max.

The screen turned suddenly pitch black. The audience muttered confused. What was going on?

"Fang? We need to get out now," Maya whispered, I heard an edge of fear in her voice, which was normally never there.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." I heard a female's voice ask, stopping us in our tracks. We looked up alarmed. But this girl, and the other boys and girl seem familiar. Wait-

"Star? Kate? Ratchet? Starfish?" I asked in disbelief. Ratchet nodded, a grin forming upon his face.

"Fang, dude, Maya," He grinned, hugging us both lightly. Maya hugged him back, but I was too shocked. Meeting all of them at once? No, somethings not right. Totally and utterly wrong.

"C'mon Fang," Holden grinned again seeing my pained look. "Everything's awesome! Don't worry, plus, we haven't seen you guys in ages! What's up?"

"Starfish, here," Star said dryly rolling her eyes. "is quite the talker, now." I smiled thinking of Nudge. "Don't ask him anything."

"It's great to see you guys," Kate smiled at Maya who grinned back.

"Did you guys see the thing.. from Max?" I asked them changing the mood, to a serious one. Go figure.

Star grimaced, Kate frowned, Ratchet winced, and Holden opened his mouth. "Yeah, we have. Shook us up a bit, 'specially Star." Star glared at him, making Starfish squirm. "We didn't know whether or not to believe her."

"Same," Maya agreed, glancing at me, through the corner of her eye. The rest of the gang glanced at me too.

"Evil is stirring" A raspy voice spoke loudly. The six of us whirled our heads towards the screen. Written on the screen was four terrifying words.

_THE END IS COMING_

Looks like Max, was right.

"I think we should meet them," Ratchet spoke, summing all of our thoughts.****

A/N Hey, wackos! Erin here, here's your Fang chapter! This was really short, because I didn't know how to write it. The first three chapters have like the same idea- if they'll meet or not. I decided to put the other group here as well, so it might be a bit longer.

Nudge-

"Iggy? Ella? Where are you guys?" I called, looking for my friends. "I just found this really amazing thing! Well, I don't know if I'd call it amazing, but it's great and really cool! C'mon guys you need to see this! It's been so long, I'm so glad I saw it, and-"

"Here we are, Nudge!" Ella bounced down the stairs cheerfully, Iggy following her. As usual. They are so cute together. Like, it's true love. Love is amazing!

"What is it, Nudge?" Iggy asked me, stirring me out of my thoughts.

"Read this," I pointed to the computer.

"Wow." Ella said simply, after reading it, her eyes wide as saucers.

"I imagine this to be very cool, but can you please read it out? _I'm blind,_ you see." Iggy muttered tightly. Ella giggle and grabbed his hands.

"Oops! Sorry, Ig," I started. "To: The flocks. Hi, it's me. Max. Remember? It's the original, of the clone you have with you, Fnick. Um, so, I miss you guys, a lot. You know how hard this is for me to type hopefully. Uh, Dylan misses you guys too, and I think we need to meet up. Also, evil is stirring again, I know it. Voice is back, too. And.. well, reply. Please? Thanks, I miss you guys so much, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and the rest of you. -Max"

Iggy, out of all the things he could have done, started _laughing_. "Haha! She's so jealous! I mean 'It's the original, of the clone you have with you, Fnick.', classic! Ha!"

Ella, started giggling too, and so did I. Soon, it turned into a laughing fest.

"So a-are y-you go-g-gonna go?" Ella asked, between giggling crazily.

"I- I think so! We're there for Max, r-right Nudge?" Iggy laughed.

"Obviously!" I agreed, I'm sure the others had some doubt. But, I was there for Max. No matter what.

"Hello?" Ella answered the phone, which had just begun to ring.

"Hi!" Angel's cheerful voice rang through the phone. "Can I talk to Nudge?"

"Hey, Angel!" I greeted her through the phone.

"Nudge!" She exclaimed. "Did you see the thing, Max sent?"

"Yeah," I told her. "Just now!"

"So, are you going?" Angel asked me. "Gazzy and I agreed to, as soon as we saw the message."

"So did Iggy, and I! I can't wait to see Max, and Fang!" I agreed excitedly. "Come over here, will you? We can reply together!"

"Okay," She answered. "See you in a few!"

Out of everyone, we remained closest to Gazzy, and Angel. Iggy and Gazzy were close, and so was Angel and I.

"Angel and Gazzy are coming over, soon." I told Ella, and Iggy who nodded.

**~TIME LAPSE~**

"Hi Angel! Hi Gazzy!" Ella greeted them cheerfully, as they headed in. Angel wore a heavy scowl on her face, and Gazzy looked scared.

"Hi, guys." Angel muttered, glaring at Gazzy.

"What's wrong?" Iggy, obviously couldn't see the looks Angel was giving Gazzy, but he could somehow feel it.

"Gazzy," Angel shot him another death glare. "doesn't want to go."

"WHAT?!" Iggy and I yelled at the same time, jumping up.

Gazzy muttered something under his breath, and turned to glare at Angel. "I want to go! I never said I didn't want too." He huffed and crossed his arms. God, I wish Max were here.

"You never said it," Angel agreed. "but you thought it."

Iggy cracked a smile, and I kept my smile hidden.

_Beep! Beep!_ My computer rang, I raced to it, and saw a reply to Max's comment was there.

**To: Max and the flocks**

**Hey, guys. It's Fang here. Along with ****_Maya_****, Star, Ratchet, Kate and Holden/Starfish. I miss you guys, as well. I guess. I agree with her, we need to get together. This flock has agreed to do it. I know Nudge and Angel will persuade Iggy and Gazzy. I'll see you soon, I guess.**

"Fang replied! Listen: To: Max and the flocks. Hey, guys. It's Fang here. Along with Maya, Star, Ratchet, Kate and Holden/Starfish. I miss you guys, as well. I guess. I agree with her, we need to get together. This flock has agreed to do it. I know Nudge and Angel will persuade Iggy and Gazzy. I'll see you soon, I guess. We're actually gonna meet!" A grin spread over Iggy's face, as well as Angel's. Gazzy squirmed.

"There's so much tension in there! They so love each other," Iggy laughed.

"C'mon, Gaz." I pouted, sending Angel a message. _Do your mind control thing_. I glanced at her, and she grinned at me.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it." Gazzy mumbled. I shot Angel a look of surprise. She already did it? Angel, looked just as confused as me. I guess, the Gasman just changed his mind. But something wasn't right...

Oh, well.

Accidents always happen, after all.

**A/N Here is Nudge's. It's so short, because I had no idea what to write. Oh, well. Hope you like this double chapter thing. More coming soon.**

**-Erin**


End file.
